Cuatro almas y un destino
by MrsPeace
Summary: Hola, gracias por elegir este FanFic. Primero decir que es un Zona y un LuffyXpersonaje misterioso! Romance en este fic! PD:Ya colgado en otras páginas. Espero que os guste!
1. La isla Irent

Una suave brisa azotaba el Going Merry, lo que a la navegante le indicaba que acababan de entrar en la zona de una isla de primavera, así que fue a informar a sus nakama de esto:

-Chicos, ya nos acercamos a la próxima isla y es una isla de primavera.

-¡¡¡Bien!!!Una isla, una isla, una isla.- decía entusiasmado el capitán.

-Luffy, tranquilo…- dijo Nami con su poca habitual paciencia.

-¡¡¡Eres la mejor Nami-Swan!!!- dijo Sanji con sus habituales gritos.

-Bueno, lo que deberíamos de hacer, navegante-san, seria preparar todo lo necesario para partir.- dijo Robin con su habitual responsabilidad.

- Si es verdad, pero nosotras Robin, estudiaremos un poco esta isla mientras los chicos preparan todo. ¿Verdad?- dijo con un tono poco amigable.

-Si, si.- dijeron todos al instante, menos Zoro que seguía durmiendo en la cubierta.

PUM

-Zoro¿as oído lo que he dicho?, ayuda- le dijo Nami, después de pegarle el capón. Luego de esto Robin, Nami y Chopper se fueron al interior del barco.

-Estupida mujer…- dijo Zoro susurrando.

-Bueno chicos…- dijo Sanji como si no hubiera oído el comentario del espadachín.-Vamos a repartir las tareas: Ussop y Zoro preparar las bolsas con lo necesario y yo haré la comida para unos días.

Zoro y Ussop asintieron, aunque Zoro no parecía que le gustara mucho que el cocinero le diera ordenes.

-Oye Sanji¿Y yo, que hago?- dijo Luffy con tono divertido.

-Tú…vigila las nubes a ver si cambian de posición y si cambian vas a avisar a Nami-san. ¿Ok?- dijo Sanji, que no sabia que decirle al capitán.

-¡¡¡Ok!!!- dijo Luffy todo entusiasmado.

Pasaron las horas y cada uno hacia sus tareas, menos Zoro que había hecho su bolsa y salio fuera a dormir un poco, pero allí se encontró con Nami que estaba en la cubierta mirando el Log pose, aunque parecía un poco distante. El como si no estuviera se puso en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir, pero Nami le cortó el sueño:

-Oye Zoro¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo Nami con tono amenazante.

-Pues dormir…

-No creo que hallas hecho tus tareas tan rápido.- dijo Nami muy tranquila.

-Tú cree lo que quieras, no me interesa lo que tú pienses, aparte ni tu eres la capitana de este barco ni tienes derecho para mandarme.- dijo Zoro con su tono habitual.

-¿Qué?- dijo Nami enfadada- Si por ti fuera estaríamos todos a la deriva y sin plan alguno.

-Pero por lo menos estaríamos vivos, porque no creo que tú tengas algo que decir respecto a proteger.- dijo Zoro en su tono irónico, lo que el no sabia era que esto había herido a Nami.

-¿Estas insinuando que yo no protejo a nadie y que no sirvo para nada en esta banda?- dijo Nami enfadada.- ¿Qué te crees tu, que por manejar alguna arma o ser mas fuerte salvaras a mas personas o que tu vida es mas importante que la de otros?-Y esto ultimo sorprendió mucho a Zoro.

Después de esta discusión Nami se fue casi llorando al camarote sin dirigirle una palabra más al espadachín; lo que ella no sabía es que había dejado a Zoro, como muchas otras veces, sin palabras.

Zoro, reflexiono sobre la discusión con la navegante y que parecía que se había pasado con ella y para sorpresa de este no se podía dormir, cuando estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo apareció la cabeza de su capitán, como queriendo hablar con el:

-Luffy¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Zoro tranquilo.

-Nada… solo paseaba…- dijo Luffy con miedo.

-Luffy¿Sabes que espiar es de mala educación?

-Ehhh… yo no estaba espiando…"Me ha pillado"- dijo Luffy con tono poco convincente.

-Luffy ya se que estabas espiando… ¿Qué has escuchado?- dijo esto ultimo con un tono mas alto del que quería usar.

-Pues…la discusión con Nami…

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Zoro estallando.

-Pero…pero…no te enfades no se lo voy a decir a nadie…

-¡No es esa la cuestión¡Nadie entiende que mis problemas son míos!- dijo Zoro enfadado, pero no estaba preparado para las palabras de su capitán.

-Zoro, ese problemas te los creas tu y creo que me importa bastante que mis nakama se hieran el uno al otro continuamente.- dijo este en un tono muy serio impropio de el.

-…

-No todo el mundo es como tu Zoro…- y dijo esto ultimo mientras se marchaba hacia dentro de la cabina donde estaba Sanji.

-Menuda mañanita…- dijo Zoro hablando para si mismo y refunfuñando.

Luffy paso por al lado de Sanji y ni lo saludó, tenia que mantener una conversación con su navegante y rápido. Se dirigió al camarote de las chicas y entró:

-¿Nami?...- dijo con precaución.

-¿Qué?- dijo un poco enfadada, pero sorprendida al ver que Luffy no había entrado estaba en la puerta.

-Solo venia a decirte que ya nos vamos a reunir todos en la cocina para hablar de la próxima isla, o sea de su información, ven enseguida, te esperamos allí- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, no iba a hablar de "eso" con Nami, porque sabía que ella era fuerte y no necesitaba su ayuda.

-Si…Luffy…- pero se dio cuenta que el ya no estaba, solo de oían sus gritos por el pasillo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenia que ir a la cocina a hablar con sus nakama, aunque estuviera Zoro.

Cuando Nami entró estaban todos sentados ya preparados para escucharla, así que prosiguió su explicación sobre la próxima isla:

-Haber chicos, Robin y yo hemos encontrado mucha información sobre esta isla, que es famosa por su comida y bebida…- cuando iba a continuar Luffy la interrumpió.

-¿Comida y bebida?,¡¡¡Bien¿Cuándo vamos Nami, cuando, cuando?- dijo Luffy entusiasmado pero su entusiasmo paró cuando Sanji le pegó una patada.

-Luffy no interrumpas a Nami-Swan, Nami continua, por favor- dijo Sanji con su actual caballerosidad.

-Gracias, Sanji-kun. Pues continúo: la isla se llama Irent y es una isla de primavera, no muy grande y famosa, como ya he dicho, por sus fiestas, su comida y bebida; es un sitio poco vigilado, más bien donde muchos piratas se paran para coger provisiones y montarse grandes fiestas. No es una isla muy peligrosa y…- en ese instante hablo Robin.

-Y es famosa por sus juglares, que animan las fiestas, más bien juglaresas.

-Robin¿Qué son los juglares?- dijo Luffy confuso.

-Son gente que baila, canta y hace espectáculos para entretener a la gente.

-Ahhh…- dijo Luffy contento.

-¿Juglaresas?,¡¡¡Que bien!!!- dijo Sanji con sus ojos en corazón.

-Cocinero pervertido…- dijo Zoro en un susurro.

-¿Qué me has llamado estupido marimo?- dijo Sanji comenzando una pelea.

PUM

-¡¡¡Ya vale!!!- dijo Nami pegándole un capón a cada uno.

-Si, Nami-Swan- dijo Sanji con resignación mientras Zoro susurraba algo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, y ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- dijo Ussop.

-Si, porque ya tenemos todo preparado- dijo Chopper con ilusión.

-Pues faltan, exactamente…un día y poco más.

-¡¡¡Jooo!!!, eso es mucho…- dijo Luffy con tono triste.

-No Luffy, porque la mayoría de esas horas es cuando dormimos.- dijo Robin.

-Aparte si te aburres yo te contare la historia de cómo luche con un rey marino en el Calm belt.- dijo Ussop con su pose valiente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Chopper con sus ojos de admiración.

Después de hablar un rato sobre su próximo viaje, cenaron y se pusieron a recoger la mesa, Ussop y Luffy se fueron corriendo y los demás, menos Nami y Zoro, se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, porque no les tocaba recoger. Así que se quedaron ellos dos recogiendo en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Sanji había intentado quedarse el en vez de Nami, pero ella le había dicho que no, que tenia que descansar.

-Hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado el cocinero del amor.- dijo Zoro con tono irónico.

-¿Por qué?, ahhh ya lo se, porque no sirvo para nada,¿no?- dijo Nami tranquila.

-Oye que yo no he dicho nada de eso, solo lo decía porque tu también necesitas descansar…- dijo Zoro con su tono frío.

-¿Para que?, si aunque descanse nunca podré proteger nada.- dijo Nami.

-…- Zoro no sabia que decirle.

-Me pasas ese plato- dijo Nami tranquila, aunque ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Si…- dijo Zoro con resignación, pero haciendo esto sus manos se rozaron y un sentimiento extraño invadió a los dos.

- Uy, perdón- dijo Nami enfadada- Que problema mas grave ahora te habré contagiado mi debilidad… que pena.

Y antes de que Zoro reaccionara ella ya había quitado la mano y salía de la cocina.

-Nami…- pero ya no había nadie-" ¿Qué me pasa?"- pensó confuso.


	2. Lo que el silencio esconde

Hacia un día esplendido y caluroso en el Going Merry, y el primero en levantarse era, como siempre Sanji, que se iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos. Pero lo que se encontró allí no era lo que esperaba, allí estaba Nami haciéndose un café.

-Nami- san,¿Qué haces aquí?, tan temprano…- dijo Sanji confuso.

-Es que no podía dormir…- no quería girarse hacia el cocinero, pero sabia que sino lo hacia era peor.

-¿Qué te pasa en los ojos, Nami?,¿Has llorado?- dijo Sanji muy preocupado.

-No , es porque no he dormido lo suficiente, Sanji-kun. ¿No te importa que este aquí contigo?- dijo Nami triste pero serena.

-No, no que va.¿Quieres que te prepare algo?...

-Gracias, me podrías acabar de hacer el café que estaba haciendo, lo mío no es cocinar, jeje- se rió, pero no fue una sonrisa agradable más bien amarga.

-Si, si claro. Tu siéntate y ahora te lo preparo- dijo Sanji sin rechistar.

Cuando Nami estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa rodeándola con su brazos y Sanji haciendo es café, entró alguien a la cocina, era Zoro.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí marimo?- dijo Sanji sorprendido, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el espadachín ni siquiera lo miró, sino que miró enseguida a Nami.

-No es de tu incumbencia Sanji…- dijo Zoro tranquilo.

Nami no se movía lo más mínimo seguía en la misma posición, aunque notaba que Zoro la miraba.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tan pronto?- preguntó Zoro a Nami.

-….- Nami no contestaba.

-Dama mía, aquí está su café.- dijo Sanji caballeroso.

-¡¡Nami te he hecho una pregunta!!- dijo Zoro, que se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

-¡¡Cerebro de músculo déjala!!- dijo Sanji protegiéndola.

-Sanji-kun, gracias por el café…- dijo Nami levantándose- y Zoro estoy aquí tan temprano y no he dormido porque soy débil,¿no?- dijo esto ultimo con tono sarcástico.

Sanji y Zoro se quedaron en blanco por la respuesta de la navegante.

Nami ya había salido de la cocina y pensaba: " No va volver a llamarme débil", mientas oía como Sanji le pedía explicaciones a Zoro sobre su comentario; ella se fue con su taza de café al camarote de las chicas y de allí se fue a duchar.

Robin se levantó y fue hacía la cocina, al entrar vio a los dos de siempre discutiendo y no dijo nada, solo añadió:

-Como siempre, que ambiente tan cálido- dijo con su media sonrisa.

-Hola Robin-Chan, buenos días, aquí tienes tu desayuno.- dijo Sanji colocándole su desayuno en la mesa.

-Gracias cocinero-san. ¿Y los demás?- cuando hizo esta pregunta Zoro salió afuera de la cocina dando un portazo.

-Parece un adolescente enamorado…- dijo Sanji resignado.

-Jeje, tu mismo lo has dicho, enamorado…- y Robin salió de la cocina con su habitual misterio.

-Enamorado…- Dijo Sanji para si mismo, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar, porque ya se acercaban los animales del zoo.

-¡¡Sanji, el desayuno!!- ese era Luffy.

-Buenos días Sanji, jeje- dijo Ussop riéndose de su capitán.

-¿Y Nami, Sanji?, me ha dicho antes que quería hablar conmigo de una cosa…- dijo Chopper interrogante.

-Pues…por la hora que es estará en su camarote…- dijo Sanji.

-Ok, cuando termine de desayunar iré a verla.

La puerta del camarote de las chicas sonó, alguien estaba llamando.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Nami.

-Soy yo, Chopper…

-Ahhh, pasa, pasa, que me estaba cambiando pero ya he acabado- dijo Nami sonriendo, estaba más animada.

-Ok- dijo Chopper pasando a donde estaba Nami.-¿Qué querías?

-Quería alguna medicina tuya, para disimular los ojos cansados…- dijo Nami sin mirarlo.

-No se si tengo, creo si, ahora te lo traigo…- dijo Chopper n poco confuso.

-Ok, gracias.

Al rato volvió Chopper a darle la medicina, que más bien era una crema y se fue, se veía que Nami no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba.

Las horas pasaban y cada uno estaba en lo suyo: Nami en su camarote haciendo mapas, Sanji cocinando, Robin leyendo y, Luffy y Ussop haciendo el tonto. Chopper acababa de volver de estudiar uno de sus tantos libros, y como no tenía nada que hacer fue a hablar con Zoro que estaba entrenando, haber si el sabia lo que le pasaba a Nami que era lo más probable.

-¡Hola Zoro!- dijo Chopper sabiendo que al rato el espadachín acabaría de mala leche.

-Hola Chopper¿Quieres algo?- dijo Zoro sabiendo que algo tramaba.

-Ehhh… esto…¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Nami?- dijo con precaución.

-¿A Nami?...no lo se… no he hablado con ella- dijo Zoro, mintiendo.

-Ahhh, es verdad, no te he visto hablar con ella- dijo Chopper contento.

-Bueno… si… voy a seguir entrenando…- dijo Zoro disimuladamente.

-Oye Chopper¿Quieres jugar?- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Ussop.

-¡¡Si!!, Zoro me voy- dijo Chopper mientras se iba saltando.

-Uff… "Menudo día me espera.."- pensó Zoro.

Al rato Nami salió a la cubierta para informar a Robin de que la llegada a la isla estaba cada vez más cerca, que faltaban menos de dos horas. Al volver a la cabina para decirle a Sanji para donde tenia que girar el timón, se encontró con Zoro.

-¿Por qué Chopper me ha preguntado que te pasaba?- dijo Zoro tranquilo.

-¿Chopper te ha preguntado?- dijo Nami sorprendida.

-Si, como si yo lo supiera…- dijo Zoro frío.

-¿Te lo ha preguntado a ti?,¿Y por que a ti?- dijo Nami tranquila.

-¡Y yo que se!, solo se que me lo ha preguntado…

-Ok, ya hablare con el , hasta luego- dijo yéndose.

-Oioi, espera…- dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Nami nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Zoro mirándola.

-No creo que te importe, aparte si tuviera algún problema no te lo contaría a ti- dijo enfadada- y encima mis problemas son demasiado débiles para ti…

-¿Qué?- dijo Zoro-¡¿Vas a estar restregándomelo toda la vida?!

-¡¡No me grites!!- dijo Nami enfadada.

-Pero…

-Me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Nami volviendo a su carácter normal. Pero algo la delató: al pasar Luffy por su lado y saludarla ella lo empujó y se fue refunfuñando adentro.

Luffy ante esta reacción puso cara de "no saber que estaba pasando"…

-Oye Zoro¿Qué le pasa a Nami?- dijo confuso.

-¡¡Y yo que se!!- dijo Zoro enfadado.

-Vale, vale…- dijo Luffy.

-Me voy a la cubierta de atrás.- dijo Zoro antes de irse.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?, cosas de novios…- dijo Luffy hablando para si, mientras se reía, y se volvía a reunir con sus amigos.

Al rato se oyó un grito ilusionado en el barco:

-¡¡¡Isla a la vista!!!- dijo Luffy gritando, para que todos sus nakamas se enteraran.

La isla Irent estaba cerca…


	3. Preguntas

Todos escucharon el grito de su capitán, que resonó por todo el Going Merry:

-¡¡¡Isla a la vista!!!- gritó Luffy.

-¡¡¡Que bonita!!!- exclamó Chopper.

Era verdad era muy bonita, estaba rodeada de unos árboles con hojas rojas y frutos rojos, toda la isla estaba llena.

-¿De que esta rodeada?- dijo Zoro, al que nadie había visto llegar.

-Son árboles frutales que solo existen en esta isla.- dijo Robin en forma de explicación.

-¿Estarán buenos, no?- dijo Luffy que pasaba completamente de la explicación de la arqueóloga.

-Hombre lo sabrás cuando los pruebes Luffy- dijo Nami sonriente, todos se sorprendieron al verla allí, ya que en todo el día poco había salido.

-Hola navegante-san- dijo Robin.

-Hola Robin- dijo Nami con tono tranquilo.

-Bueno chicos¿Qué planes tenemos?- dijo Ussop.

-Pues…comer y…comer…-dijo Luffy pensativo.

-Luffy no pensaras, que solo hemos venido aquí a comer…aparte ya sabes que no te puedes separar de nosotros porque luego te pierdes y no hay quien te encuentre…- dijo Nami seria.

-Es verdad, Luffy tenemos que trazar un plan.- dijo Zoro, que notó como Nami lo miraba sorprendida.

-Mirad chicos haremos esto…

Cuando Nami ya había explicado lo que tenían que hacer, llegaron al puerto que estaba lleno de barcos con banderas piratas, aunque algunos eran barcos mercantes. Cuando todos bajaron del barco y Zoro había echado el ancla se repartieron en grupos.

-Haber: Sanji irá con Luffy a visitar los alrededores- dijo Nami.

-Ok- dijeron los dos.

-Después, Ussop, Zoro y yo iremos a buscar comida y si nos da tiempo a reservar habitaciones en una posada- Siguió explicando Nami.

-Ok- dijo Ussop, aunque no le hacia mucha gracia salir a explorar.

-¿Algún problema Zoro?- preguntó Nami a Zoro.

-No, me parece bien…- dijo Zoro, "Aparte, da igual lo que diga yo o piense", pensó.

-Ok…- dijo Nami.

-¿Entonces yo me voy con Robin?- dijo Chopper.

-Si, vosotros iréis a buscar información.

-Me parece bien,¿Vamos doctor-san?- dijo Robin

-¡Si!

En ese momento Luffy salió disparado en dirección a una tienda de comida.

-¡Luffy!, espérame…- dijo Sanji que se paró en mitad del camino a hablar con una chica.

-Que mal veo ese grupo…- susurró Ussop

-Ya se las arreglaran…- Dijo Zoro.

Y dicho esto los grupos se dividieron, cada uno por su lado.

-Veremos que pasa…- dijo Robin divertida mientras andaba al lado de Chopper.

-¿Con quien?,¿Con Luffy y Sanji?- dijo Chopper interrogante.

-Con el espadachín…- dijo Robin con su media sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoro?- dijo Chopper confuso.

-Que no le van a gustar las decisiones de su grupo…

-Zoro nunca está de acuerdo, con Nami, jeje- dijo Chopper.

-Chopper, no he dicho con Nami, he dicho con el grupo- dijo Robin riéndose-, pero es lo más probable…- y dejo a Chopper, como siempre, sin respuestas.

En el otro grupo, que ya estaba bastante lejos, habia problemas: Ussop estaba pegado a Zoro porque tenia miedo, ya que estaban en un bosque un tanto raro, Zoro estaba gritándole a Ussop y de mala leche, que tampoco era nuevo y Nami estaba delante de ellos dos sola y metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Chicos, daros prisa!!- dijo Nami- "Espero que este estupido día pase rápido…"- pensó.

-¡¡¡Ussop que te quites de encima mío!!!, que pesado por dios…- dijo Zoro enfadado.

-Pero…Zoro…- dijo Ussop temblando.

-¡¿Es que no te sabes defender tu solo?!- dijo Zoro gritando.

-Vale…vale…me voy con Nami delante…- dijo Ussop molesto.

-Uy Ussop, no te había visto.-dijo Nami sorprendida al ver que Ussop se había ido del lado del "valiente espadachín".

-Está insoportable…- dijo Ussop leyéndole los pensamientos a Nami.

-Está así siempre…- dijo Nami melancólica.

-Pero, ya se le pasará, ya verás…- dijo Ussop, poniéndole el brazo en su hombro.

-Si…

Seguían andando y no encontraban nada, solo árboles y bichos. Pero ocurrió algo anormal en el trayecto, de repente, Nami se fue un poco más adelante porque había visto un lago y quería beber, y de repente:

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- se oyó un grito de la navegante.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Zoro sacando su espada más preciada.

-Nami… no está… ha desparecido…- dijo Ussop asustado.

-¡¿Qué?!,¡¿No estaba contigo?!- dijo Zoro cogiendo a Ussop de la camiseta.

-Oye tranquilo Zoro…si que estaba conmigo, pero se fue un momento de donde yo estaba, solo a sido un instante…- dijo preocupado.

-¡¡Un instante, pues en un instante ha desaparecido!!- dijo Zoro muy cabreado.

-¡¡¡No eres el único que se preocupa por ella, no te hagas tu la víctima!!!- dijo Ussop estallando.

Justo cuando Zoro iba a empezar a discutir con Ussop, se oyó otro grito, que los preocupó más:

-¡¡¡Ayuda!!!,¡¡¡Zoro!!!- era la voz de Nami.

-¿Dónde está?,¿De donde proviene la voz?- dijo Ussop aun mas asustado.

-Viene del lago…¡¡¡Vamos!!!- dijo Zoro- "¿Por qué ha dicho mi nombre?".

-Zoro, aquí no está…- dijo Ussop, que lo miraba sin entender que pasaba.

-¡¡¡Ayuda!!!- gritó otra vez Nami.

-Parece que sale de todas las direcciones…no se donde está…- dijo Zoro confuso.

-Voy a mirar todo lo que rodea el lago con mis gafas…seguro que la encontramos Zoro.- dijo Ussop animándolo.

-Ponte en guardia Ussop,- dijo con preocupación- "¿Por qué no se donde esta?, si le pasa algo será por mi culpa".

-¡¡¡Zoro!!!- gritó Ussop.

-¿Qué?- respondió Zoro enseguida.

-¡¡¡La he encontrado!!!,¡¡¡Ven corre!!!- gritó Ussop contento.

-¡¡¡Voy!!!, "Menos mal…".

-No está herida- le dijo Ussop a Zoro cuando entró a la cueva en la que, en el suelo, estaba Nami toda mojada.

-Por eso no sabíamos de donde provenía, porque estaba en el agua…- adivinó Zoro.

-Exacto.

-¿Chicos…?- dijo Nami confusa.

-Si, estamos aquí Nami…- le dijo Zoro en un tono extraño en el.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Ussop.

-Si…pero no recuerdo muy bien que ha pasado.

-Nosotros tampoco, de repente ya no estabas.-dijo Ussop.

Zoro no decía nada, estaba pensando en algo "No la he podido proteger".

-Bueno,vamonos al pueblo.-dijo Ussop mirándolos de manera extraña.

-Si vamonos de aquí.-dijo Zoro.

-Ya le contaremos a los demás lo que ha pasado.-dijo Ussop cogiendo del brazo a Nami para ayudarla.

- Gracias Ussop-dijo Nami-, "¿Qué ha pasado?".


	4. La fiesta

Holaaa!!!Ahora pondre varios capitulos que ya llevo muchos escritos...jeje..ya que hay fiesta.

Espero que les guste e intentado reflejar bien las reacciones de los personajes...

Los personajes no son mios son del Sr.Oda.

Paz...

Al otro lado del pueblo estaban, Luffy y Sanji reservando habitaciones en una posada.

-Queremos dos habitaciones.-dijo Sanji al recepcionista, mientras Luffy jugaba con el frutero de la recepción.

-Sanji ¿ya has acabado?-dijo Luffy.

-Luffy estate quieto. Quiero las mejores habitaciones para Nami-swan y Robin-chan, así que espérate.

-Ok Ok- dijo Luffy mientras el recepcionista los miraba raro.

-¿Saben que esta noche, hay una fiesta?- dijo el recepcionista.

-¿Habrá chicas guapas?- pregunto Sanji entusiasmado.

-Hombre pues claro…-dijo el recepcionista.

-¿Habrá comida?-pregunto Luffy.

-Hombre pues también- dijo el recepcionista.

-Muy bien, vayamos fuera y gracias por su amabilidad- dijo saliendo fuera del establecimiento.

De pronto cuando ya estaban fuera algo o alguien golpeo a Luffy haciendo así que su sombrero cayera al suelo.

-¡Mi sombrero!-grito Luffy.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Sanji con tono amenazante.

-Toma tu sombrero…-dijo el desconocido dándole el sombrero de paja a Luffy.

-Gracias…-dijo Luffy.

El desconocido siguió andando hacia delante sin mirar atrás y dejándolos boquiabiertos.

-¿Quién era ese?-dijo Luffy confuso mirando a Sanji buscando una contestación.

-Mejor dicho¿Quién era esa?-añadió Sanji mirando como caminaba.

-¡Era una chica¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Por su voz…-dijo Sanji haciéndose el interesante.

-¡ARIGATO!-grito Luffy a la desconocida.

-¡Cállate!, no la molestes-dijo Sanji.

Al oír el grito de Luffy se giro hacia donde se encontraban, pero no dijo nada, "¿Quiénes son estos?".

Al cabo de unas horas fueron apareciendo el resto de la tripulación. Los primeros en llegar fueron Chopper y Robin con un montón de libros, después llegaron Nami cogida de Ussop y Zoro delante de ellos. Se reunieron todos en la posada para repartir las habitaciones y prepararse para la fiesta, en especial las chicas.

En la habitación de las chicas, mientras decidían que ponerse, conversaban:

-¿Qué te vas a poner?- le pregunto Nami a Robin.

-Pues la verdad no lo se, tampoco me preocupa mucho la verdad. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-No a mi tampoco…-dijo Nami mintiendo.

-¿Seguro? Tú sabes que me lo puedes contar.

-No, no es nada…-siguió mintiendo Nami.

-¿Es por alguno de la tripulación?- pregunto Robin.

-No, aparte quien iba a ser, por ¿Chopper? Que es un renito chiquitín, vale muy mono pero no…por ¿Sanji? Que sabes perfectamente que no me interesa para nada…por ¿Luffy? Que esta loco….por ¿Ussop? Que es un mentiroso y no es mi tipo…por ¿Zoro? que…bueno ya lo sabes…-dijo Nami eludiendo la pregunta.

- No¿Qué tendría que saber de Zoro?-dijo Robin con tono inquisitivo.

-¿Qué?...yo…no he dicho nada de eso…Robin deberías salir fuera a tomar el aire…-dijo Nami poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Seguro que soy yo la que tiene que salir fuera a tomar el aire o eres tú?-pregunto Robin con su tono particular.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido?-pregunto Nami mostrándole un vestido rojo, no muy largo, como era de imaginar, con escote palabra de honor.

-Si, es muy bonito…-contesto Robin, sonriendo para si ya que sus sospechas eran cada vez más evidentes.

Un rato después, las chicas bajaban por las escaleras cambiadas ya para la fiesta, los chicos las esperaban abajo desde hacia un buen rato.

-Mirar, ya están ahí-dijo Luffy señalándolas a ellas.

-¡Nami-swan¡Robin-chan!-dijo Sanji mientras se giraba, cuando se giro y las vio exclamo:

-¡Guau!, Que guapas estáis princesas mías.

-¡ohh!- exclamaron Luffy, Chopper y Ussop al unísono.

-Ya estamos todos, vayamos a donde es la fiesta…-dijo Zoro con su tono habitual.

Nami se quedo sorprendida al ver el gesto del espadachín, que ni siquiera la miro y eso que llevaba un vestido rojo palabra de honor muy ceñido y corto, se podría decir que era muy provocativo, con el pelo recogido en un moño y por ultimo con unos zapatos de tacón. Pero no se preocupo mucho ya que a Robin tampoco la miro y eso que ella también iba muy guapa, con un vestido morado de tirantes, más largo que el suyo, con unos zapatos de tacón y el pelo suelto como siempre.

Ocurrido esto se dirigieron al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta todos juntos.

Este capitulo es más corto, pero es que los preparativos no llegan a ser mas largos, sino seria aburrido...

espero sus reviews!!!


	5. La bailarina misteriosa

**Hola!!! ya veis que la historia se está formando y que en este capitulo ya aparece el personaje misterioso, que me llevo mucho tiempo crearlo...**

**Espero que se de su gusto...**

**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a el Sr.Oda**

**Paz...**

Ya en el salón se sentaron en la mesa que les indico el camarero, justo enfrente del escenario, se sentaron de esta manera de izquierda a derecha: Robin, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Sanji, Nami y Zoro. La cena transcurrió como siempre: Luffy, Ussop y Chopper haciendo de las suyas, Robin riéndose de las tonterías que hacían, Sanji atontado mirando a las camareras y a Nami, por el contrario Nami estaba bastante nerviosa y miraba todo el rato a un punto fijo, para que su mirada no se encontrara con la de Zoro que no paraba de mirarla de reojo desde que había comenzado la cena.

-Nami-Swan ¿Quieres que te corte la carne? Preciosa mía- dijo Sanji con su tono meloso característico.

Pero antes de que ella contestara alguien se le adelanto diciendo:

-Eco-cook ¿Por qué no limpias el charco de baba? No vaya a ser que alguien se resbale y se abra la cabeza- dijo Zoro bebiendo un trago de su bebida. Nami se quedo muy sorprendida al oír esto, parecía como que a Zoro le había molestado el comportamiento de Sanji, como si estuviera celoso…

-¿Qué te pasa, te molesta?- dijo Sanji maliciosamente.

-¡¿A mi?!,¡¡Que me va a molestar!!- dijo Zoro gritando un poco.

PUM

-¡¡Vale ya los dos, tenéis que poneros a discutir hasta en una fiesta!!- dijo Nami en tono resignado.

-Perdón Nami-Swan…- dijo Sanji arrepentido.

-…- Zoro no contestó solo bebía de su jarra, eso era lo mejor para todos, sobretodo para Nami.

-Gracias Sanji-kun, si quiero algo te lo pediré, pero gracias…- dijo Nami tranquila.

-Ok…- dijo Sanji con tono resignado.

-¿Esto cuando empieza?- dijo Zoro impaciente.

-¿Qué tienes prisa?- preguntó Nami a Zoro.

-No, pero es que llevamos ya rato esperando…

-Es verdad, pero parece que va salir ya el presentador…-dijo Nami, hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos y las distancias se hubieran roto, pero no era así y esa era la realidad.

-Señoras y señores, el espectáculo ya va ha comenzar; primero saldrán los grupos de juglares mixtos, luego los de hombres y por ultimo los de las mujeres, en todas las categorías hay grupos individuales, dúos, tríos y colectivos. Espero que les guste- dijo el presentador al público mientras Luffy y Ussop gritaban para que empezara.

Dicho esto el presentador se fue y comenzó el espectáculo.

-Por fin ya empieza- dijo Robin a Chopper.

-¡Bien!-grito Luffy.

El espectáculo transcurrió sin ningún incidente más, no hubo más discursiones entre Zoro y Sanji , no hubo mas gritos por parte de Luffy y lo que no cambio, incluso se podría decir que empeoro, fue la tension entre Zoro y Nami.

En quinta posición salio una chica, la cual llamo la atención a todos por lo bien que cantaba y bailaba pero en especial a Luffy y a Sanji por que les resultaba muy familiar.

La chica tenia el pelo de color marrón oscuro muy muy largo recogido en una trenza, los ojos color verde y era de estatura media, llevaba una falda de color verde que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, se le abría por una pierna y tenia monedas cosidas en los bordes de la falda, que al chocar hacían ruido. En la parte de arriba llevaba un top verde con monedas también, se le abría por detrás. Llevaba muchos colgantes y unos pendientes muy grandes en las orejas.

Ussop, Chopper y Luffy la admiraban continuamente por sus desparpajo al bailar, Robin la observaba con curiosidad, Sanji como de costumbre alucinaba por la belleza de la bailarina, Nami estaba preocupada por la reacción que Zoro tuviese pero su preocupación se esfumo al ver que el espadachín ni siquiera la miraba, simplemente comía y bebía como de costumbre esto hizo que Nami sonriera durante el resto de la noche.

-¡Camarero!-grito Luffy cuando ya había finalizado la actuación.

- Si señor¿desea algo?- pregunto el camarero.

-Si, jejeje- rió Luffy-¿Quién es la chica que acaba de actuar?-pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿NANI?!- exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Pues eso….-siguió Luffy

-…Se llama Shia…-contesto el camarero mirándolos atonito.

- Ceje… donde esta, me gustaría hablar con ella- dijo Luffy.

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella?- pregunto Ussop.

-Por que quiero que forme parte de mi tripulación jejeje- rió Luffy.

- ¡¿NANI?!- exclamaron.

- Que os pasa…-dijo Luffy poniendo morritos.

- Espera, Luffy no sabemos nada de ella, ni la conocemos como vas a pedirle que se una a nuestra tripulación…-dijo Nami.

-Tiene razón Luffy-añadió Zoro, ante la sorpresa de Nami que no paro de mirarlo durante unos segundos. Le había dado la razón, que raro y mas a ella…

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer mi fanfic...jeje.**

**El personaje me gusta mucho, pero intentó que sea algo nuevo...**

**Dejen reviews pliiz...**


	6. ¿Nueva nakama?

**Holaaa!!!**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo seis, espero que les guste**

**Gracias por leer!!!!**

**One Piece pertenece a Mr.Oda**

**Paz...**

La tripulación del Sombrero de paja se dirigía al camerino 3, donde estaba la juglaresa, llamada Shia, que Luffy quería conocer. No estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de que fuera a su tripulación sin saber nada de ella, pero no valía la pena preocuparse porque sabían que Luffy lo iba a hacer igual y que también sabia elegir a sus nakama bien.

Así que tocaron a la puerta, bueno tocó Luffy, ya que los demás permanecían detrás de el, sin fiarse mucho.

-Chicos, confiad en mí- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz femenina desde dentro de la estancia.

-¿Shia?...- pregunto el camarero.

-Si, dime Jenko… ¿Qué quieres?- respondió ella.

-Es que hay unas personas que quieren conocerte…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella asomándose por la puerta, allí vio a todos y se quedó con cara interrogante sin saber que hacer.

-¡¡Hola!!, soy Luffy- le dijo Luffy a ella.- Estos son: Robin, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Nami y Zoro, son los componentes de mi tripulación.

-Hola, yo soy Robin encantada- dijo Robin tendiéndole la mano, pero para sorpresa de todos no se la estrechó sino que solo dijo hola.

-Hola, querida señorita, encantado de conocerle soy el cocinero, de primera, Sanji, permítame que le ayude.- añadió Sanji en su tono meloso.

-¿Quién es este?- preguntó ella apartando la mano de Sanji.

-Es un estupido cocinero pervertido…- intervino Zoro.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- provocó Sanji.

PUM

-Paraos quietos de una vez- grito Nami-, hola encantada soy Nami.

-Encantada- le dijo, mirándola un tanto raro.

-¿Podemos pasar a tu camerino?- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Oi Luffy¡Eso no se dice!- dijo Ussop, regañando a su capitán.

-No importa, podéis pasar…

-¡¡Bien!!- dijeron Luffy y Ussop.

Así que todos pasaron al camerino, que era más bien, una habitación llena de montones de ropa y maquillaje, tampoco era nada del otro mundo.

-Oye¿Y tu quien eres?- le dijo Shia a Chopper, sonriendo.

-Yo soy Chopper, el médico de la tripulación.

-Seguro que eres muy buen doctor,jeje.

-Si…cállate tonta…así no me harás feliz…- dijo Chopper bailando.

-Bueno…hemos venido aquí para proponerte una cosa- dijo Luffy.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella mientras recogía la ropa del suelo.

-Queremos que te unas a nuestras tripulación…- dijo Luffy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella confusa.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Luffy contento.

-Gracias por vuestra oferta, pero…no.- dijo muy tranquila Shia.

-¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?!- dijo Luffy.

-Por que no me interesa estar en una banda de piratas, cuyos componentes son peligrosos y no se nada de ellos, desde mi punto de vista creo que es lo normal.- añadió ella.

-¿Por qué?...Si te trataremos muy bien, y no somos peligrosos…- dijo Sanji intentando convencerla.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Pero…

-Si no os importa me voy a dormir, ya me contareis que pasa con esta, mañana si eso.- dijo Zoro levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera Zoro!, me voy contigo. Buenas noches a todos, Shia que te sea leve.- dijo Nami saliendo tras de Zoro, que estaba sorprendido.

-Esta tripulación es un tanto rara…- dijo Shia mirando como se iban Zoro y Nami.

-Déjalos…¿Te vas a venir?...¿Si , si, si?- dijo Luffy poniéndose pesado.

-No, no y no. No me vais a convencer.

Mientras ellos hablaban en el pasillo estaban caminando Zoro y Nami sin hablar, hasta que Zoro entabló conversación:

-¿Por qué has venido conmigo?- preguntó Zoro.

-Porque estoy cansada y no quiero oír los gritos y suplicas de Sanji.- dijo tranquila.

-¿Te molesta Sanji?, esto es nuevo…- dijo Zoro irónico.

-No es que moleste, solo que a veces se pone pesado…

-¿A veces?, es un comportamiento habitual.- dijo Zoro con su tono habitual.

-¿Qué te molesta?, A ti no te dice nada ,sino le provocas, o se acerca a mi o a Robin, o alguna chica…- dijo Nami.

-Perdona, no te des por aludida.

-Pues a Robin, sino lo quieres aceptar- dijo Nami.

-Solo que no me gusta que la gente tenga poco dignidad y ese la tira por los suelos.- explicó Zoro.

-¿A ti te importa lo que el haga el?

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?- pregunto Zoro enfadado.

-No, solo digo lo que pienso…

-¿No será que a ti te gusta que vaya detrás de tuyo?- preguntó Zoro a Nami.

-A mi no me gusta nada respecto a Sanji, solo es un compañero…como tu…como Luffy…como Ussop…como todos vamos.- dijo Nami mientras habría la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Zoro se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos pensando, "Me ha llamado compañero", rió para si y entró en la habitación.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían en el camerino de Shia discutiendo para convencerla, pero ella no cedía…Chopper y Robin estaban ya dormidos, uno al lado del otro, pero por desgracia Sanji seguía berreando.

-Creo que deberías decirle a este que se calle…- dijo Shia a Ussop.

-¡¡Cállate Sanji!!- dijo Ussop gritando.

-Sanji, podrías llevar a Chopper y a Robin a la habitación, a Robin despiértala, pero a Chopper no, llévalo tu.- ordenó Luffy a Sanji. Y al segundo Sanji se había ido y junto a el Chopper y Robin.

-Uff… menos mal, que forma mas extraña de echarlo- dijo Shia suspirando.

-Shia, yo no obligó a nadie pero creo que deberías pensarlo.- dijo Luffy.

-Es verdad, si quieres puedes ir a la habitación de las chicas a dormir…- dijo Ussop con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad que puede?- dijo Luffy con la boca abierta.

-¿Me dejáis quedarme en la habitación de Robin y…Nami?- preguntó Shia.

-Si, si Luffy quiere claro…- dijo Ussop mirando a Luffy.

-Si claro, pero… piénsatelo- dijo Luffy mirando a Shia.

-Ok, me lo voy a pensar y gracias por dejarme dormir en una habitación, ahora por favor dejarme recoger esto y cambiarme y ahora subiré, buenas noches- dijo Shia para despedirse de ellos.

-Ok, buenas noches- dijeron Luffy y Ussop, y salieron del camerino.

-Uff…- dijo Shia para si misma.-"Pasaré la noche allí y luego me iré de este pueblo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…"- pensó Shia mirando con rabia un anillo que llevaba al dedo con piedras azules.

**Espero que les halla gustado...**

**...Dejen Reviews...pliiz!xD**


	7. Conversaciones en la noche

Hola

**Hola!!**

**Graciias por leer!!**

**Paz...**

**One Piece pertenece a Mr.Oda**

Shia estaba subiendo por las escaleras con una bolsa, donde llevaba su equipaje y en el camino se encontró con ese tal…como lo habían llamado…Zoro.

-Hola, buenas noches- le dijo saludándole. Pero el no contestó solo pasó de largo- "¿Qué le pasa a este?, que gente más rara…"- pensó Shia mientras subía.

Cuando llegó no había ninguna luz, estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Quién hay ahí?- dijo una voz, que parecía la de Nami.

-Soy Shia, la de antes, es que Luffy me ha dejado dormir aquí…- explicó a Nami que parecía que iba a atacar a "lo que fuera que había entrado".

-A ok, enciende la luz.

-¿Por qué estas a oscuras?

-Para no despertar a Robin, es que no tengo sueño…- dijo Nami.

-No hace falta que me lo expliques, yo no te voy a molestar…- dijo Shia tumbándose en la cama continua a la de Nami.

-Ok…- dijo Nami sin prestar atención.

-¿Sabes a quien me he encontrado por las escaleras?- dijo Shia sonriendo.

-¿A quien?- dijo Nami extrañada.

-A tu novio… ese tal…¿Cómo se llamaba?...Zoro, eso, Zoro- dijo Shia sonriendo.

-¿Zoro, que hará a estas horas?, si se ha acostado a la misma hora que yo…¡¡Un momento!!,¿Cómo que mi novio?- dijo Nami confusa.

-¿Qué no es tu novio?, ahhh perdón- dijo riéndose.

-No pasa nada, pero…¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Nami interesada.

-Pues…no se…para mi opinión…lo parece…y no te enfades.

-No, no me enfado, pero…¿En que lo parece?- siguió preguntando Nami.

-Pues…los gestos y eso… y como os miráis… pero no es asunto mió…jeje- dijo riéndose.

-¿Cómo me mira?- preguntó la navegante.

-Pues…¡¡Espera!!,¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- dijo Shia.

-Pues…por…- Nami no sabia que decir.

-Ahhh, ya lo entiendo,¿ Habéis tenido un rollo?- dijo Shia saltando de la cama.

-¿Qué dices?...- dijo Nami.

-Es mono, pero deja eso en el pasado…porque…- dijo Shia lo que no esperaba era que Nami de este comentario se cayó de la cama.

-Jeje, eres muy graciosa- dijo Shia a Nami.-Pero por la cara que pones te aclaro que a mi Zoro no me interesa, no es mi tipo…aunque si es una relación pasada…pues…- decía Shia mientras Nami la miraba.

-¿Nani?- pregunto Nami confusa.

-Aparte…veo que a ti te interesa, si queréis tener una relación en secreto no dudes en llamarme- y después de esto se puso en posición para dormir.- Buenas noches…- y apagó la luz dejando a Nami con muchas preguntas.

-Esta tía esta loca…- dijo en un susurro.

-Nami…una ultima cosa…es más mono Luffy- dijo riéndose.

-¿Nani?, "¿Qué le pasa a esta?"…-pensó Nami.

-Nami, hasta mañana.- dijo Shia y después de esto se durmió.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que Robin no estaba dormida, y escuchó toda la conversación.

-Navegante-san, ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Robin.

-No, no tengo sueño. ¿Tu tampoco?

-No….Sobre tu conversación con Shia, a eso era lo que me refería antes de la fiesta- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Lo has escuchado?- preguntó Nami nerviosa.

-Si, pero no has dicho nada fuera de lo normal, solo preguntabas. ¿No es así?- preguntó Robin a Nami.

-Si, solo son compañeros…nada más…

-Cambiando de tema, ¿No ves nada raro en la juglaresa?

-No, solo esta un poco loca…- dijo Nami riéndose.

-Jeje, pero me refería a otra cosa…- dijo Robin misteriosa.

-¿A que, Robin?...no se a que te refieres…- preguntó Nami interrogante.

-Nada, nada… cosas mías…- contestó Robin, daba a entender que no quería hablar más del tema.- ¿Por qué te has ido antes "a dormir", con el espadachín-san?.

-Pues… porque tenía sueño…- dijo Nami nerviosa.

-Si tienes sueño, ¿Por qué no te puedes dormir?- preguntó Robin descubriéndola.

-Si que tengo sueño, solo que me ha hablado Shia…y… me ha desvelado… "Me ha pillado".

-¿Te has desvelado, por que te ha hablado o por lo que te ha dicho?- le preguntó Robin a Nami directamente.

-¡¡Porque me ha hablado!!, ¿Por qué iba a ser?- añadió Nami elevando un poco la voz.

-Queréis callaros…que tengo sueño…- se oyó la voz de Shia.

-Perdón…- dijo Nami.

-Da igual…- dijo Shia, después de esto se volvió a dormir.

-Esta chica me pone muy nerviosa…- le dijo Nami a Robin.

-A mi también, pero no creo que sea por el mismo motivo…- le dijo Robin.

-¿Y cual, se supone, que es mi motivo?- preguntó Nami seria.

-No lo se, creo que es, que sin conocerte te ha dicho la verdad…- dijo Robin sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué verdad?!- preguntó Nami confusa.

-Lo tendrás que descubrir tu…buenas noches- dijo Robin y después de esto se dispuso a dormir.

Nami ya no las molestó, sabia que no le dirían nada, pero lo que ella no sabia es que todo eso que le decían ya lo debería de saber. Nami estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, de la primera vez que se encontró con Zoro, cuando la salvó de los secuaces de Buggy, y sus miradas se cruzaron; luego también recordó la batalla por salvarla en Arlong Park, que luchó aunque tuviera una herida de muerte provocada por el Cetrero. Todo lo que veía le recordaba a el, pero también estuvo pensando sobre a que se refería Robin al hablar de Shia, no sabia a que se refería… solo era un chica de su edad, más o menos, que iba vestida de bailarina, se había puesto a dormir en su habitación sin explicación alguna y llevaba unas alas con purpurina verde…¿Unas alas?,¿Por qué no se las había quitado?, parecían molestas. Ella se fijó más en esas alas y se dio cuenta de que ya no eran verdes, eran negras y parecían muy reales…

"¿Quién es esta?, se que esconde algo y cuando me ha ayudado antes a levantarme, cuando me ha tocado, he notado una sensación rara, como una descarga eléctrica…voy a descubrir quien es, no me fío…".

De repente Shia empezó a decir algo, tenía una pesadilla, así que Nami fue a despertarla.

-Shia, Shia despierta…- le dijo Nami, y otra vez esa sensación de dolor al tocarla, y solo había sido un roce, de repente Shia se despertó y se apartó con miedo de Nami.

-Déjame…no me gusta que me toquen…apártate…- le decía Shia a Nami muy asustada.

-Vale, vale…es que tenias una pesadilla…- le decía Nami sin entender nada.

-Gracias, pero cuando me pase algo, no me toques…- decía Shia aun mas asustada.

-Ok, ok…- le respondió Nami, aunque no entendía nada…

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Pronto nuevos capitulos!!**

**..Dejen Reviews x faaa...aunque gracias por las reviews que me dejasteis!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto!GOMEN!**


	8. La muerte en tu retina

Holaa

**Holaa!!**

**Este a sido el capitulo que más me ha gustado, me he centrado más en el descubrimiento pogresivo de Shia y iré poniendo más cosas sobre su pasado.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste!!**

**Paz...**

Shia se levantó de la cama, parecía que era tarde porque no había rastro de nadie en la habitación, ya se habían levantado, por lo menos las chicas; Así que se fue a ducharse y se vistió.

"Tengo que hacer algo para que no se me vean…porque la camiseta no me las tapa…me pondré una chaqueta, me las rozará me no puedo hacer otra cosa… no quiero que se me vean", pensaba Shia, que al final se puso la chaqueta encima de una camiseta amarilla de manga corta, unos pantalones vaqueros piratas y unas sandalias amarillas.

-Ya estoy…voy abajo- se dijo para si misma.

Cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras, oyó a Nami, que estaba hablando con alguien, le estaba diciendo algo, así que se puso en la puerta a escuchar:

-Luffy, no me fío…- esa era la voz de Nami.

-¿Pero que pasó ayer?- preguntó Luffy a Nami.

-Pues mira, os lo voy a explicar: Estábamos yo y Robin en la habitación con Shia y Robin ya se había dormido pero yo todavía estaba despierta y vi que Shia tenia una pesadilla, así que fui a despertarla y de repente se asustó, se apartó de mi y se puso a temblar…y…me dijo que nunca la tocara…- explicó Nami a sus nakamas.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio y Shia se dio cuentas de lo que había oído… "Se lo ha contado…tengo que irme de aquí…sino vendrán a por mí…ellos…"pensó y una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo: "Ves Shia, no puedes confiar en nadie…todo el mundo huye de ti…" y eso fue lo que más le dolió a Shia, no fue que Nami lo hubiera dicho sino que ahora la tratarían como a un monstruo. Así que echó a correr sin mirar atrás , no sabia adonde iba a ir, pero tenia que irse de allí.

En la habitación seguían en silencio hasta que Zoro habló:

-¿Había algo más, no Nami, aparte de lo de la pesadilla?- intuyó Zoro. Nami se sorprendió de que la conociera tan bien.

-Si… no se si son imaginaciones mías pero…- dijo Nami, antes de que Robin la interrumpiera.

-Esas alas…- concluyó Robin.

-¿Qué alas?,¿Las que llevaba mientras bailaba?- preguntó Chopper.

-Pero, si esas son de adorno, estaban llenas de purpurina.- afirmó Ussop.

-Nosotras también pensamos eso, pero en nuestra habitación no se las quitó para nada aunque parecía que le molestaran. Y al rato ya no tenían la purpurina eran negras…parecían de verdad- explicó Nami con cara preocupada.

-Eran de verdad, a veces se le movían…- concluyó Robin serena.

-¿Y como explicas que alguien tenga alas?- preguntó Sanji.

-Existe una leyenda de una isla…- Empezó Robin, pero Luffy la interrumpió.

-Me da igual como sea, si tiene alas o cuernos…- dijo Luffy sereno.

-Pero, Luffy…- le dijo Ussop.

-Ussop, ¿A que aceptamos a Chopper en nuestra tripulación, a Robin, a Nami, a Zoro?- preguntó Luffy.

-Si…

-Pues ella no es diferente, yo se que no es mala…me da igual su pasado me importa lo que es ahora…- dijo por último Luffy.

-Luffy tiene razón, por ser como sea no la tendríamos que rechazar, aunque ahora no es decisión nuestra sino de ella.- explicó Zoro tranquilo.

-¿Creéis que querrá venir a nuestra tripulación?- preguntó Chopper.

-No lo se…- añadió por ultimo Nami.

Allí se quedaron un rato hablando sin saber que en el bosque había una chica que estaba totalmente asustada por sus reacciones.

Shia estaba en el lago con los pies en el agua y en una roca sentada, al lado de ella había un chico con el pelo y los ojos negros y también todo vestido de negro.

-Shia ya sabes las consecuencias…- decía el chico.

-Déjame en paz, no eres real…- le contestó Shia.

-¿Si no soy real, porque me ves y me oyes?- le preguntó a Shia el desconocido.

-Porque estoy loca…- dijo Shia triste.

-Estás muy cuerda, pero no aceptas que este aquí…- rió el de negro.

-¡¡Déjame en paz, Kolu!!- le gritó.

-Pero si hasta tengo nombre, como no voy a ser real…- y dicho esto Kolu se acercó más a ella.

-¿Por qué no te vas?- le dijo Shia.

-Porque estoy aquí, es mi misión…decirte quien eres y cuales son tus limitaciones, que hoy por cierto has incumplido.- dijo Kolu amenazante.

-¿Por qué las he incumplido?, yo no elegí esto…- dijo Shia resignada.

-Tu existencia ya las incumple, pero ya sabes las reglas, no te puedes acercar a nadie, sino quieres morir, claro…- dijo Kolu frío.

-¿Y si tengo ganas de morirme?- preguntó Shia triste.

-No puedes, tu misión en la vida, por ser como eres, es sufrir, "Ellos" lo eligieron…- añadió Kolu sonriente.

-Yo no elegí esto…

-Lo elegiste tu al nacer y al tener la muerte en la retina de tus ojos…te lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo esto y se rió.- Aparte,¿Para que quieres estar con gente sino te pueden tocar?, se cansarían de ti y de tu estúpida presencia.

-¡¡Déjame!!- le gritó Shia. Luego de esto empezaron a recorrerle lágrimas por la cara, pero no eran lágrimas normales eran negras, como gotas de pintura, oscuras y vacías…

-Es que hasta tus lágrimas son desgracia y muerte...- dijo Kolu y luego de esto desapareció; pero su voz seguía resonando en la mente de Shia, " Eres débil… no sirves para nada…"

Esas palabras resonaban cada minuto de la vida de Shia, una vida que no había elegido. Ella siguió en la misma posición pero ya no lloraba solo jugaba con el agua que mojaba sus pies y dejaba ver un tatuaje tribal desde el tobillo hacia arriba que parecía que formaba una flor.

"La muerte en tu retina"…ese pensamiento lo llevaba escuchando desde pequeña y seguía sin entenderlo, pero sabía que debía de escapar de allí y no volver a ver más a esos chicos que por una vez la habían tratado normal, aunque solo hubiera sido por unas horas...

**Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**..Dejen Reviews pliis...**

**Los personajes de One Piece no son de ****mi propiedad, pertenencen a Mr.Oda**

**Graciias x leer **


	9. Seb

Hola

Hola!!

En este capitulo aparece un personaje muy misterioso, Seb, que se interpone en la " relacion" de Nami con Zoro.

Espero que les guste...

One piece pertenece a Mr.Oda.

Paz..

Nami fue a la habitación donde ayer habían dormido con Shia, pero ya no había nadie, solo estaba su bolsa que por un descuido se la había dejado…

-¿Está?- preguntó Sanji a Nami, que estaba detrás de ella.

-No, ha desaparecido…- dijo Nami triste- , solo está su bolsa…

-Esta mañana nos ha oído.- dijo Zoro sereno que acababa de aparecer.

-¿Qué dices marimo?- preguntó Sanji.

-Digo que está mañana cuando Nami lo estaba contando, ella estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchó todo lo que dijimos.- añadió sin moverse ni una pizca.

-¡¡Qué?!- le gritó Nami.

-Estúpido espadachín…- susurró Sanji en bajo.

-¡¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada?!- le gritó Nami enfadada.

-Pensé que lo debería de saber, por lo menos a mi no me gusta que me oculten cosas…- dijo Zoro tranquilo.

-¡¡Pero no te das cuenta de que no lo tenia que saber?!- gritó Nami aún más fuerte.

-¡¡No te tengo que dar explicaciones de nada!!- le gritó Zoro, la tranquilidad de había acabado.

-¡¡No le grites!!- le gritó Sanji a Zoro empezando una pelea y justo cuando se iban a empezar a pegar, Nami se puso delante de Zoro.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Zoro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sanji-kun, no empieces, por favor. Zoro tiene razón, ella tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo…- le explicó Nami a Sanji, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Nami-Swan si tú lo dices, yo te respeto.- dijo Sanji.

-Gracias Sanji-kun…- dijo Nami, que se quitó de delante de Zoro y se fue andando, pero cuando se iba se dio un roce con es espadachín, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Me voy contigo Nami-Swan.- dijo Sanji mirando fijamente a Zoro.

-Hasta luego…- dijo Zoro, que se había quedado en blanco al recibir aquel roce tan leve de Nami-, "¿Qué pretende esta mujer, ponerme nervioso?".

Todos estaban ya abajo en el restaurante de la posada, donde ayer habían hecho la fiesta. Allí mantenían una conversación sobre el incidente de esa misma mañana:

-Solo estaba su mochila…- le dijo Nami a Luffy mientras este desayunaba.

-Alguien se la tendrá que devolver…- dijo Ussop.

-¿Pero quien?, aparte no sabemos donde esta…- explicó Sanji.

-Le preguntaré al recepcionista, el verá quien sale del establecimiento.- dijo Robin mientras iba hacia donde estaba el recepcionista.

-¿Desea algo?- le preguntó el recepcionista.

-Si, por favor, ¿Me podría decir si ha salido ya la juglaresa Shia?, la bajita con el pelo muy largo.- le preguntó Robin.

-Si ha salido esta mañana, por las doce y media…- le respondió.

-¿Y sabe hacia donde ha ido?

-No, solo la he visto salir de aquí, lo siento- le respondió.

-Gracias de todas formas…- se despidió Robin con una sonrisa.

-¿Oye, estás buscando a una chica con una trenza muy larga?- le preguntó a Robin un chico joven.

-Si, ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

-Perdón, no me he presentado. Me llamo Seb y soy un viajero de paso, pero he oído tu conversación con el recepcionista y… yo he visto hacia donde iba.

-¿Si?- dijo Robin sorprendida.

-Si…

-Pues ven con nosotros y nos dices donde está, por favor- le pidió Robin.

-Si, claro.

Así los dos fueron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los sombrero de paja.

-Chicos, este es Seb y dice que sabe donde está Shia…- les explicó Robin.

-Hola Seb, yo soy Monkey.D.Luffy- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Encantado…

-¿Bueno y sabes donde está?- le preguntó Nami sin andarse por las ramas.

-Si, si…Encantado- le dijo a Nami y le estrechó la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte…- le dijo Nami, sonriéndole.

-¿Bueno y donde está esa dichosa mujer?- preguntó Zoro serio- "¿Qué hace este tío?, que confianzas son esas…"

-Ay, si perdón, la vi irse para el bosque.- explicó Seb a los demás.

-¡Pues vamos hacia allá!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Espera Luffy, nos repartiremos en grupos- dijo Nami.

-Muy bien, pues los grupos serán:…Seb, Zoro y Nami por la parte sur, Ussop y Robin por la este, Sanji, Chopper y yo por el oeste.- concluyó Luffy.

-¡Ok!- dijeron todos, todos menos Zoro que no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Tiempo después ya habían partido hacia el bosque para buscar a Shia.

En el sur: Seb, Zoro y Nami. Había bastante tensión en ese grupo, por parte de Zoro y Nami, Seb solo los observaba, más bien observaba a Nami y le daba conversación.

-¿Te llamas Nami, no?- preguntó Seb

-Si, jeje- rió Nami- "Este no esta mal, es simpático, rubio y bastante guapo…"- pensó Nami.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?- preguntó otra vez Seb.

-Soy navegante…- le contestó Nami.

-¿Tan joven?

-Si, jeje, me gusta mucho hacer mapas, desde pequeña…- sonrió Nami.

-¡Seguro que eres muy buena haciendo mapas!- le sonrió Seb.

-Haber el príncipe y su princesa¿ Pueden estar atentos a su tarea?- dijo Zoro de mala leche.

-¿Qué te pasa Zoro, solo estamos hablando?- le dijo Nami seria- "Esta celoso…"

-Perdón, es verdad, te estoy distrayendo…- dijo Seb.

-No se puede ni hablar aquí…- dijo Nami indignada aunque en el fondo le gustaba que Zoro, se hubiera puesto celoso y lo hubiera mostrado…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Graciias x leeR...

dejen reviews pliiz!!


	10. Gracias por existir

Hola

H**ola!!**

**Este capitulo me encanta y me costó mucho hacerlo espero que les guste...**

**One Piece pertenece a Mr.Oda.**

**..Paz **

Las posiciones en el grupo del sur, habían cambiado : ahora Seb estaba solo delante y Zoro y Nami estaban detrás, uno al lado del otro. Nami, quería entablar conversación, pero parecía que Zoro no quería hablar, pero el primero en hablar fue Zoro:

-Me da mala espina…- dijo Zoro a Nami mientras seguía andando.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Nami, al darse cuenta de que la estaba hablando a ella.

-El Seb ese…- dijo Zoro sereno.

-Pues a mi me parece buena persona y muy majo…- añadió Nami.

-Tenemos gustos distintos…- dijo Zoro mirando al frente.

-¡¡Chicos, me voy al pozo que esta allí adelante, ahora vuelvo!!- gritó Seb.

-Ok- le respondió Nami.

Después de la salida al pozo de Seb, Nami y Zoro se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio vacío, sino que estaba lleno de significado. A veces se miraban, pocas veces coincidían sus miradas, pero ellos sabían cada uno de los movimientos del otro, ni siquiera sin hablarse, con tenerse cerca bastaba.

De repente se oyó un ruido y las rocas de las montañas que rodeaban el camino empezaron a caer y Zoro se puso enseguida en guardia, pero no se protegió a el sino a Nami.

-¡¡Nami cuidado!!- le gritó Zoro a Nami, antes de ponerse delante de ella para que una roca no le diera a ella.

-¿Qué?- Nami no reaccionó a tiempo, la roca ya le iba a caer, le iba a dar, pero no le dio. Cuando abrió los ojos vio sangre en el suelo y vio a Zoro delante de ella.

-¿E…estas bien?- preguntó Zoro a Nami.

-Si…¿Tu estas…?- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, Zoro estaba en guardia con sus 3 espadas y estaba cortando todas las rocas que se acercaban a Nami, pero cada vez había más sangre, había muchas y las que iban para el le daban; tenía muchas heridas.

-Nami…- le costaba hablar- métete en esa cueva…

-¿Pero…?- replicó Nami al ver que Zoro estaba en peligro.

-¡¡Métete!!- le gritó Zoro, en un segundo Nami estaba corriendo hacia la cueva llorando, se había puesto muy nerviosa.

De repente todo paró, ya no había más rocas, así que Nami salió afuera.

-¡¡Zoro!!- gritó al ver a su compañero en el suelo, lleno de sangre y con una herida que parecía grave en la cabeza, estaba desmayado. Nami fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el- ¿Zoro, me oyes?,¡¡Responde!!- gritó Nami entre sollozos, al ver que no contestaba lo llevó como pudo al interior de la cueva.

Ya había pasado un tiempo y Zoro se despertó, estaba en la cueva, tumbado en el suelo, lleno de sangre pero sus heridas parecían haber mejorado, le dolía mucho la cabeza pero notó algo apoyado en su pecho…era Nami, que estaba inconsciente y con una herida en la frente bastante fea.

"Nami… me ha protegido…me ha salvado…".Cuando ya se encontraba mejor, se dio cuentas que era Nami la que le había curado, como pudo, las heridas. Después de un tiempo decidió salir a buscar a los otros o ir al pueblo a llevar lo antes posible a Nami a un doctor, así que se levantó y se puso a Nami en sus hombros, la llevaría como sea hasta donde fuese, pero cuando ya salía de la cueva ella le habló:

-¿Zoro?...- dijo Nami casi en un susurro.

-Nami, no hables estas muy mal…

-Tu más que yo…¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó Nami, aunque casi no tenia fuerzas para hablar, había perdido mucha sangre.

-Yo bien, aguantaré hasta llevarte ha un lugar seguro y donde te puedan curar…- dijo Zoro mirándola fijamente.

-Gracias…- dijo Nami mirándolo fijamente, ya empezaba a desmayarse otra vez.

-¿Por qué?, soy yo quien debería dártelas- dijo Zoro, que seguía mirándola, con cariño esta vez.

-Por existir…- susurró antes de desmayarse otra vez, aunque sabia que Zoro la había oído no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, sabia que Zoro podía haber muerto por salvarla a ella y veía necesario decirle, por lo menos, eso, ya que lo demás no se atrevía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zoro a la desmayada Nami, aunque lo había oído perfectamente, le había dado las gracias por existir…a el.

Siguieron caminando, y aunque Zoro sangraba mucho, continuaba andando firme con Nami ha cuestas, pasaron por el pozo y Zoro no esperaba que Seb estuviera allí, hacia mucho que había desaparecido, pero parecía que también llevaba heridas por las rocas, porque tenia la ropa y las manos llenas de sangre.

-¡¡Oi!!, ¿Estas bien, Seb?- le preguntó Zoro mientras se acercaba.

-Si, me ha pillado el terremoto, pero…¡¡Nami!!, ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Seb nervioso.

-Le ha caído una roca en la frente, pero está bien, solo está desmayada…- explicó Zoro que lo miraba raro.

-Ok, menos mal…tu también estás bastante grave y la llevas a cuestas…¿Quieres que la lleve yo un rato?

-No, yo aguanto lo que sea, aparte me ha pedido que la llevará yo antes de desmayarse- dijo Zoro mintiendo.- aparte no me fío de un desconocido.

-Lo que pasa es que te molesta que Nami se haya fijado en mí…

-Nami puede hacer lo que quiera, no soy su padre ni le mando. Que se fíe ella no significa que todos hagamos lo mismo.- dijo frío Zoro.

-Vale, a mi me es igual lo que tu pienses, solo me preocupa Nami…

-Pues toda para ti, pero Nami no es un tesoro por el cual se debe de luchar, ella es la que decide sus propias decisiones, cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta…- dijo Zoro serio.- "Gracias…por existir…"

**Gracias por leer...!!**

**Dejen reviews!!**

**…Gomen por tardar tanto..u.u**


	11. La leyenda de los Impuros

Hola

**Hola!!**

**En este capitulo se desvelan muchas cosas sobre la verdadera identidad de Shia, que es bien complicada.**

**Espero que les guste mucho!!**

**Los personajes de One Piece no son mios son de Mr.Oda.**

**..Paz ...**

A muchos kilómetros de donde estaban: Nami,Zoro y Seb, estaban Robin y Ussop, que llevaban ya un rato buscando a Shia, pero no la encontraban, estaban comenzando a impacientarse porque se estaba haciendo de noche y ese bosque por la noche, según dicen los aldeanos, es peligroso, así que se andaban con cuidado, bueno solo Robin porque Ussop estaba asustado como siempre e iba pegado a Robin.

-O…oye Robin…¿Falta mucho?- le pregunto Ussop a Robin temblando.

-No lo se, nariz larga- kun.- le contestó Robin sonriendo-, ¿Quieres que te cuente la leyenda de la isla de la naturaleza?

-¿Qué isla es esa?- preguntó interrogante Ussop.

-Creo que la isla de donde proviene Shia, por las alas…- explicó Robin.

-Vale, cuéntamela…así me entretengo… - respondió Ussop.

-OK. Cuentan que en el Nuevo Mundo hay una isla que cuesta mucho encontrar, se llama La isla de la Naturaleza. Cuentan que todos sus habitantes tienen alas y tienen conocimientos sobre las curaciones y algunos conjuros, se les conocen como "Los druidas alados" en esa isla, como ya he dicho, todos tienen alas, lo que me sorprendió fue, que todos tienen alas verdes y azules, pero nunca negras, se considera una impureza en la raza y se sacrifica a todo aquel o aquella que nazca con esas alas. Se supone que los que nacen con ese color de alas, solo han sido 2 en la historia de la isla y ninguno de los 2 se rebeló contra el sacrificio.

También se dice que sus habitantes tienen la capacidad de volar y que sus condenas a los que incumplen las leyes o a los impuros nunca hablan de ellas, pero todo el mundo sabe que son terribles; la más conocida es "El guardián", pero no se mucho de eso, supongo que será que alguien acompaña al condenado… no lo se exactamente.- concluyó Robin.

Ussop se había quedado completamente boquiabierto.

-¿Y dices que pueden volar?- preguntó Ussop entusiasmado.

-Si, por lo menos eso dicen…si tienen alas es lo normal.- le contestó Robin sonriendo.

-Guau… - dijo Ussop sorprendido.

-Yo nunca he visto a ninguno, lo más parecido a eso es Shia…pero esas alas…- dijo pensativa Robin.

-Pero si se supone que eso es verdad…Shia ha escapado o… está en peligro,¿No?- preguntó Ussop preocupado.

-Si, supongo que por eso es tan desconfiada…

-Pero…¿Y lo de no tocarla?- preguntó Ussop a Robin como si ella lo supiera todo, aunque estaba cerca.

-No lo se…no se me ocurre porque...¡Ya se!- exclamó Robin.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- dijo Ussop asustado.

-Creo que ya se porque es lo de no tocarla … creo que es un tipo de castigo a los impuros… pero no se en que consistirá…- dijo Robin.

En ese momento se oyó como un terremoto a lo lejos, pero en la zona donde estaban ellos no pasó nada, lo que extraño más a Robin, pero ella no dijo nada a Ussop, no quería asustarlo.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato sobre la leyenda de Los Impuros y avanzaron bastante en poco tiempo, llegaron al lago que tiempo atrás había estado Shia, pero ellos eso no lo sabían, tampoco sabían que ella todavía estaba allí.

-Aquí no hay nadie…- dijo Ussop cansado de tanto andar.

-Miremos más cerca del lago, nariz larga-kun- le indicó Robin.

-OK, aunque no creo que halla nada…- dijo Ussop que notaba que Robin estaba tensa.

-…

-¿Te pasa algo R…?- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ella le dio un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Agáchate!- le gritó Robin.

Enseguida Ussop se dio cuenta porque: algo parecido a una lanza de metal que acababa en punta, fue hacia ellos, pero como se apartaron a tiempo no les dio. Alguien la había tirado, había sido Shia, que al segundo salió bocabajo de una rama de un árbol con las piernas agarradas a la rama, como haciendo el pino. Ussop y Robin la miraron alertas, por si hacia algo, pero no lo hizo.

-Hola, si me permitís voy a coger mi lanza…- les dijo Shia a Ussop y a Robin, mientras bajaba de la rama, cogia su lanza y en un movimiento, la convirtió en una palo de unos 30 centímetros y se la colgó al cinturón que llevaba.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó Ussop que estaba detrás de Robin.

-Porque no sabéis nada de mí, pero intentáis averiguar demasiado…- le contestó tranquila Shia.

-¿Eres una Impura, verdad?- le preguntó serena Robin.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de mi tierra, ni de mis costumbres, así que no hables.- dijo más nerviosa Shia.

-¿Entonces esas alas son de mentira?- le preguntó Robin a Shia.

De repente de la espalda de Shia brotaron dos manos, Robin había hecho uno de sus ataques, y le cogió las alas a Shia y tiró… ella sabia que era cruel, pero debía hacerle saber que no le iban a hacer nada.

-¿Robin que haces?- preguntó asustado Ussop.

-Hacerle entrar en razón…- dijo Robin.

-¡¡Para, para, me haces daño!!- gritó Shia de dolor, pero lo que Robin no se esperaba era que al tocar sus alas le dio una descarga eléctrica bastante potente y quitó las manos enseguida, pero ya era tarde… comenzaron a brotar otra vez esas lágrimas negras, pero esta vez no de los ojos, sino de la espalda, de donde le salían las alas.

-¡¡Robin!!Que le esta pasando?, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Ussop.

-Si yo estoy bien pero ella…¿Qué es eso de la espalda?- preguntó Robin con los ojos muy abiertos y se dirigió adonde estaba Shia.

-¡¡No me toques!!- le gritó Shia a Robin, pero no se dio cuenta que otra vez había empezado a temblar-, "Eres débil…no sirves para nada…"- otra vez era la voz de Kolu.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada…

Y pasó, Robin le puso la mano en el hombro, pero materialmente no la tocó, sino que su mano pasó su cuerpo, como si el cuerpo de Shia fuera inmaterial…como una fantasma…pero se la veía claramente.

Al sentir el contacto de Robin, Shia se estremeció de dolor, aunque no la hubiera tocado de forma real.

-¡¡Es un fantasma!!- gritó Ussop sin pensar.

-¡¡Te dije que no me tocarás!!- estalló Shia y mandó un ataque que envió a Ussop y a Robin contra los árboles y echó a correr- "Eres un monstruo…un fantasma…eres un pecado…".

Shia ya estaba lejos, corría sin parar, había pasado lo que había evitado en tanto tiempo…

En el suelo estaban Robin y Ussop, doloridos por el golpe y sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- preguntó Ussop que todavía parecía en trance.

-Akuma no mi, creo que modelo paramecia, la que controla el aire…pero no estoy segura…- dijo Robin a Ussop mientras se levantaba.

-¿Una fruta del diablo?

-Si, sino no hubiera podido tirarnos al suelo tan fácilmente.- explicó Robin.

-¿Qué se supone que es?, es inmaterial…- dijo Ussop con cara de no entender nada.

-No lo se…pero he sentido algo…

-¿El que, había alguien más?- preguntó Ussop asustado.

-No lo se… solo se que Shia parecía estar escuchando a alguien, que alguien le estaba hablando y no parecía que le gustase…

**Graciias por leer.**

**Enseguida el próximo...**

**Dejen Reviews que sino me desanimo...xD**


	12. Él

Hola

**Hola!! aqui otro capitulo.**

**Me da mucha pena Shia**

**Espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no son mios son de Mr.Oda**

**Paz.. **

Shia corría y corría, sin mirar a donde había herido a Robin y a Ussop, le había dolido mucho hacer eso, no solo por sus consecuencias por ser Impura, sino también por haber herido a alguien que, por una vez, se había preocupado por ella, aunque fuera un monstruo…

Ella era la única que sabía la historia de su isla de nacimiento, algo que no le gustaba recordar, no eran buenos tiempos para ella y eso que era joven…

-¿Tenia razón o no?- preguntó Kolu a Shia, haciendo que esta se parara.

-Tu, según tu, siempre tienes razón…- le respondió Shia con tono tranquilo.

-Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo, que seas una persona inmaterial no es mi problema, es el tuyo por ser una Impura- le dijo Kolu con desdén a Shia.

-Siempre te digo que yo no elegí nacer…

-Eso ya lo se, pero son tus genes lo que les da asco, tus alas negras son asquerosas…- replicó Kolu.

-Me da igual lo que piensen "Ellos"…- contestó Shia.

-¿Pensabas en serio que alguien en la faz de la tierra te aceptaría como persona?... a lo mejor como mascota… puede…- le dijo Kolu, riéndose en la cara de Shia.

-¡¡Cállate!!- le gritó Shia.

-¿Shia con quien estas hablando?- era Sanji, la habían encontrado.

-¿Esta ahí Sanji?- preguntó Luffy contento.

-Si, esta aquí conmigo…- dijo Sanji con precaución, la notaba rara, daba miedo.

-¿No vais a dejarme en paz…?- dijo Shia en voz baja cuando aparecieron Luffy y Chopper.

-¿Qué?- pudo articular Luffy.

-¡¡Os lo advertí!!- les gritó Shia con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos verdes, y formulo un ataque que hizo una onda expansiva que envió a los chicos por los aires.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sanji en el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Luffy y se levantó de un salto.

-Ha desaparecido…- susurró Chopper.

-¡Y nos a atacado!- exclamó Sanji sorprendido.

-¿Lo habéis visto, no?- preguntó Luffy.

-Si… esas lágrimas negras, no las había visto nunca…- explicó Chopper.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo Sanji confuso.

-Levantaos, vamos a buscarla…- dijo Luffy muy serio.

-Pero.. Luffy, ella ya ha dicho que no quiere, no la vas a obligar.- replicó Sanji.

-No la voy a obligar, solo quiero que me deje escucharla… se que le pasa algo- dijo Luffy serio.

-¡¡Vamos!!- dijo Chopper convencido.

-¡¡Vamos!!- dijo Luffy ya con su habitual sonrisa.

-Que remedio…- dijo Sanji sonriendo.

Más lejos estaba Shia, que al hacer la onda expansiva había podido tele transportarse unos metros más adelante.

-Uno tras otro salen los traidores…- dijo Kolu a Shia.

-No son traidores son gente que confía en mi…

-¿Qué confían en ti, en una Impura?- rió Kolu.

De repente Shia empezó a sangrar.

-Ya conocías tus limitaciones, ha sido mucho ajetreo para ti…- dijo Kolu.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto si soy una Impura?- preguntó Shia con amargura.

-Porque soy tu Guardián, me asignaron protegerte…

-¿Protegerme o arruinarme la vida?- preguntó triste Shia.

-Tu vida ya estaba arruinada de por si- contestó Kolu.

-No debería haber usado tanto mi poder…ahora sangro mucho- dijo Shia.

-Siempre te advierto de tus limitaciones…- dijo Kolu tranquilo.

De repente el anillo que siempre llevaba Shia se iluminó.

-Mira quien viene…- dijo Kolu contento.- Mi amigo y el creador de tu marca más preciada.

-No me digas que…- Shia comenzó a temblar y a tocarse la marca que llevaba en el cuello, una marca de los innumerables castigos que le habían hecho, pero esa era la que más se veía.

-¡¡Puedes correr, pero el te encontrará… no puedes escapar de uno de "Ellos"!!- le gritó Kolu a Shia al ver que esta salía corriendo.

-No…no quiero que me encuentre…me matará…necesito ayuda…necesito…Luffy…claro el me ayudará…- dijo Shia mientras corría.-" No puedes escapar de el…".

En la cabeza de Shia resonaba todavía la lectura de las costumbres de su isla, que le había recitado "El" para intentar matarla: " La isla de la Naturaleza es un pueblo prospero, pero siempre en todas las cosas hay una oveja negra y los Impuros son el ejemplo de esta isla…Tu naciste así, por culpa de tu padre, pero gracias a tu madre que tenia más dignidad, te entregó a "Nosotros", si llegas a estar vagando por el mundo, serías una amenaza para todos los sitios o personas a los que fueras o hablaras…por eso, te tenemos que castigar, lo pone en el libro de leyes, y las leyes están para cumplirlas…así que no me tengas rencor por cumplir mi deber. Si por casualidad el consejo decide dejarte libre, pero con sus consecuencias, no dejaré de perseguirte hasta que acabe contigo, eso es lo que hacemos "Nosotros", también me encargaré de ponerte un buen Guardián. No mereces estar viva…". Seguía sangrando, pero tenía que encontrar a Sanji, Chopper y Luffy… como fuera…

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Dejen Reviews!!**


End file.
